Bakar Cuevas
, |gender= Male |age= 30 |blood type= A |hair color= Brown |eye color= Brown |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= Mixed |height=219 cm (7'2") Acrimony: 297.1 cm (9'9") |weight=381.4 lbs (173 kg) Acrimony: 606.2 lbs (275 kg) |partners= Toxin Salamander |previous partners= |occupation= Professional Criminal Terrorist |previous occupation= Luchador Mercenary |team= |previous team= Prison Squad Six |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= Single |relatives= |quirk= Metal Cruncher |abilities= |equipment= Acrimony |debut= TBA |voiceeng= |voicejap= }} Bakar Cuevas (バカール洞窟, Bakāru Dōkutsu) also known as Scourge (鞭, Buchi) is a former Luchador and ex-mercenary who used to work for a private company in Spain. After his "enlightenment" and brutal training regime, Bakar became driven by the urge to make a name for himself, which turned him into an international-villain and professional criminal who took part in several acts of terrorism, thus establishing him as a global public enemy identified by the moniker of Ruin (破滅, Hametsu), who uses his vast intellect and strength as well as an experimental enhancement drug in his pursuit of power and fame. Appearance Personality History Quirks & Abilities Quirk Metal Cruncher (齧る金, Kajirukin): Bakar's mutant-type quirk has caused him to develop razor sharp teeth that are composed of organic metalloid which on a molecular level are akin to that of a brass plated titanium-gold alloy. These razor sharp teeth also come with extremely strong jaw muscles that allow him to generate a bite force of 2,450 psi; this kind of bite force literally allows him to bite through and crunch metal. Additionally, Bakar can open and unhinge his mouth through his flexible jaws to an inhuman degree; allowing him to consume a huge amount of food in a single bite. The teeth due to their composition also display high levels of bullet resistance, as seen from Bakar actually stopping a bullet aimed towards his head by opening his mouth to reveal his metallic tooth. With such powerful and sharp teeth, he is able to fight more offensively in close ranges, as he can simply lure his opponents into getting close to him by lowering his guard, only to bite their hands off. Conditioning Peak-Human Condition: Bakar due to his early training as a professional Luchador and amateur Boxer and further mercenary training from Kazimir Voronin had already achieved fantastic physical conditioning. However, his strength, durability and speed truly began to peak during his time in the prison where he underwent arduous physical training in the form of calisthenics, shadow boxing, weight lifting, prison fights and enduring physical torture. After breaking out of prison, Bakar dedicated himself to a training regimen that would increase his striking power and speed, which finally put him at the very peak of human physical perfection. Bakar, as such, possess strength, speed and durability along with honed senses that are superior to most human athletes. *'Peak Human Strength': Thanks to his huge physical frame and muscle mass, Bakar naturally possesses an extremely high levels of physical strength, which he further increased and honed through physical training and combat. Even without Acrimony, he has been shown to be physically stronger than Spectre and uses this brute strength along with his ferocity in combat to overcome and outfight several opponents at once. Bakar has been seen casually lifting and slamming the Spectre into the ground, he was also able to crush a man's windpipe without trying and snap necks with relative ease. He is able to generate a force of around 1,200 lbf with his hand easily, as seen from him breaking a man's neck with his left hand. He was also able to shatter a certain Raptor's mask and break his nose at the same time with a single punch. During his first fight with Michael Patrick, he broke Michael's wrist with minimal assistance from his martial knowledge, which led to Patrick remarking that Bakar's strength borders on nigh-enhanced levels and is very likely stronger when under the effects of adrenaline. He has also been shown deadlifting 1460 lbs on a regular basis and was once seen benchpressing 1620 lbs/735 kg as a part of his maintenance regime. During his sparring match with Kazimir, he was able to push's cybernetic arm back by a few inches, demonstrating his great physical strength; as Kazimir's arm can generate a force of around 5,750 pounds. By Kazimir's own account, Bakar's great strength, body mass and speed allows him to unleash a punch that has a striking force of 2182 pounds, which is over one ton of force, that would result in severe brain damage/hemorrhage if not instant death. With his powerful kick, he was able to kick down and send a steel door flying for a few feet and was able to generate enough force with his stomp to nearly crush the skull of a mercenary. This strength is also how he managed to beat Wieland Janson to an inch of his life despite the man's mutant quirk and the protection offered by it. He is able to also use his strong leg muscles to jump as high as 2.65 meters or 8'8½". *'Peak Human Speed': Bakar despite his stature and appearance is actually quite swift on his feet and is able to sprint and strike at incredibly high speeds. He is able to easily keep up with the sleeker characters of his organization, although, he is not physically as fast as the Spectre or nearly as agile, he still is able to stay on his trail for an extended period of time. Thanks to his bodily coordination and strong muscles, he is also able to throw objects at high speeds; enough to weaponize them. He is able to throw a punch as fast as 45.8 mph or 20.5 m/s and is able to reach a foot speed of 26 miles per hour. This makes him a formidable foe, as he has both strength and speed to compliment his fighting style, a testament to which was his able to tackle down a police officer before he could shoot him. *'Peak Human Durability': Bakar's muscles, bones and tissues are more denser and tougher than normal due to the microfractures and tears that they have suffered and had to heal from, which led to them developing into something that grants him higher resistance to physical punishment. He has withstood blows from Michael, Enzo and even Wieland, despite them all having superior strength compared to the average human being, with Wieland actually possessing enhanced strength that allows him to bend metal bars. He also shrugged off going through a brick wall and then falling from four stories during his fight with the Spectre. Bakar also no sold a kick to his face from Stephan and remarked him to be weak. He also had his head bashed through reinforced glass and then received a flurry of bunches to his face during his rematch with the Spectre (who was Osprey at that time) but managed to counter and eventually overpower his opponent; though he was obvious bleeding. *'Peak Human Endurance': Bakar has incredible tolerance for pain and is able to also physically exert himself beyond normal human limitations. He also has excellent lung capacity and was able to hold his breath under water for 5 minutes and 47 seconds. Bakar has managed to walk through the Sahara dessert for hours straight without water and while carrying and shielding an adolescent child. He has also shaken off being shot in the shoulder by a policeman and continued to brutalize his assailant. While in prison, he also survived the torturous effects of the salt water prison. *'Peak Sensory System': Bakar's senses have been developed and honed to the peak of human perfection, as such, his sense of sight, smell, taste, touch and hearing do not suffer from any form of impairment and function at seemingly optimal levels. This allowed him to sense a concealed attacker approaching him from behind and strike him without looking back. *'Above Average Reflexes & Agility': While his physical agility and reflexes are not as developed or honed as his speed or strength, Bakar still has an above average reaction timing, while most people have a reaction timing of around 350-400 milliseconds, he is able to register information and take an action in the form of reaction within 105 milliseconds. Despite his size, he still displays above average levels of agility and bodily coordination but is amazingly ambidextrous with his limbs and is able to perform physical actions with equal efficiency with either of his limbs. **'Enhanced Dexterity': One unique trait about Bakar is his almost superhuman ability to perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a human could do with his hands. His manual and pedal dexterity are so great that he can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with his toes. He is able to even handle and successfully use a knife with his toes. Fighting Style Expert Martial Artist/Hand-to-Hand Combat: *' ': *' ': *' ': Weapon Proficiency: *' ': *' ': *' ': Overall Abilities Gifted Intellect: *'Multilingualism': *'Adept Tactician': *'Photographic Memory': *'Expert Escapology': Telepathic Resistance: Bakar's multiple personalities give him some protection against certain psychic powers such as possession or mental control. His brain's super activity due to his personalities interacting with each other, makes it hard for telepaths to read his mind without overloading their own. Equipment Acrimony Usage: Bakar makes the use of Acrimony, which is a highly addictive anabolic compound that supplements and augments Bakar's natural strength, speed, durability, reaction timing and resistance to pain, autoimmune diseases and cellular degeneration. However, this comes at the cost of his brain's higher functions, which turns him from a man with a gifted brain, to a raging brute. He also becomes extremely aggressive and lacks self control in this enhanced state that lasts for about 15 minutes. The use of the chemical compound is very identifiable due to it instantly adding hundreds of pounds of muscle mass and several feet of height to the user almost immediately with its trademark blood shot eyes and a lack of reasoning skills. Bakar needs to periodically inject himself with Acrimony to retain these abilities, although overuse can result in temporary insanity, however, the withdrawal from this drug has been described as "a sensation worse than death". *'Enhanced Strength': The primary effect of the enhancement drug is its ability to greatly increase the mass and sheer strength of the user and push them to low superhuman levels; beyond what is understood by enhanced strength. He showed himself to be capable of lifting and throwing a sixth generation Buick Century which weighed around 3,425 lbs and was able to easily rip off the door of a police car. He killed over two dozen men, each with a single hit and had to hold back during his fight with the Spectre. Bakar has to roll is punches most of the times to prevent himself from ripping holes into the body of his victims. He demonstrated the ability to carry a limestone block that weighed well over 840 lbs and was able to bend thick steel. He was also able to crush Jakob Rose's windpipe with one hand, when previously it was stated that with Lorenzo could not make Jakob pass out despite applying a little over four times the required pressure to his windpipe; thus already establishing his heightened durability. Bakar is vastly stronger than the Spectre despite Spectre's gadgetry and even scared him into retreating when he lifted a granite boulder with great dimensions and with granite weighing in about 180 pounds per cubic foot, Enzo estimated the boulder to weigh at around 7 imperial ton or 15,680 lbs which caused Spectre to remark Bakar as a monster. He has also ripped out a reinforced door of a prison cell off its hinges, just using his brute strength alone. Bakar's strength greatly fluctuates as his strength is dependent on the amount of Acrimony he is injecting himself with. Normally, the maximum amount of Acrimony he injects himself with allows him to lift and handle weights up to 14,560 lbs or 6.5 imperial tons. He is ultimately capable of exceeding his limit to 7.5 tons, though not without temporarily losing control over himself. During his escape, he was able to swim underwater to great depths and managed to shatter reinforced glass that was heavily pressurized. His strength is so impressive that he could break out of 4,037 pounds of compressed ice that was pressing on him and had him encased him; which greatly shocked Nicholas Wintry who claimed that a man with normal strength could not get through anything over 972 pounds of ice. His strength extends to his legs, this allowed him to leap as high as 43 ft in the air and climb a tower in a single bound. During his fight with the Osprey, he kicked Osprey so hard that he sent the man flying into a small tree, which caused the tree to snap in half. *'Enhanced Speed': Bakar despite his increase his size remains extremely nimble on his feet, in fact, his foot speed and swimming speed increase greatly although, his striking speed receives a minor increment. Bakar is able to strike as fast as 21 m/s now instead and is able to swim as fast as 16 mph or 13.9 knots, which is several times greater than the peak of human swimming ability. Bakar is also similarly now able to run as fast as 35 miles per hour, exceeding the foot speed of any human athlete to have ever lived. Jakob also remarked Bakar on his combat speed and ferocity; announcing it to be enhanced. When the safe limits of Acrimony are crossed, he is stated to be faster than a Coyote at 41 mph. *'Enhanced Durability': His muscle and bone density increases drastically as with his skin hardening under the effects of Acrimony, which greatly increases his resistance to physical injury. Bakar can withstand powerful blows from those with enhanced strength or low degree of superhuman strength, multiple bullets and small explosions. He was able to retain consciousness after he was shocked with a military grade taser repeatedly despite being drenched. He also laughed after being shot with a flare gun to his torso and no sold a kick from the Spectre. Jakob also had trouble landing a blow that could put Bakar down despite his own increased strength. His body can handle physical trauma to a great degree as a bullet only grazed his skin, although, it did draw in some blood. Boltshot referred to his skin as proto-kevlar and required a riffle with high enough muzzle velocity and high caliber bullets to shoot Bakar down. Lorenzo also mentioned that hitting Bakar without his gauntlets was inflicting more damage to his hand than his punches could to Bakar. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Bakar also receives a minor increment in his reaction speed, as such, his brain to muscle timing is slightly shorter than normal and his nerves can transmit information at a much faster rate. Bakar can react to things within 89 milliseconds, making him slightly superior to the fittest human athletes. He was able to intercept Jakob's sword mid swing and react to Lynx's attacks and even grab her and pin her down, despite her agility. *'Enhanced Agility': Bakar despite his frame and size has demonstrated flawless coordination, equilibrium and dexterity. He can change direction with immediate sharp turns without sliding or losing balance and instantly stop running on the spot. *'Enhanced Stamina': Under the effects of Acrimony, for the fifteen minutes the Arcimony is in his system, Bakar is unable to feel fatigue, as his system actively resists the build up of fatigue producing chemicals in his body and proceeds to remove them at an accelerated rate, to the point, Bakar is tireless under the effects of the drug. If Bakar chooses to take away his limitations at the cost of his sanity and higher brain functions, he may be able to pump enough acrimony into his system that allows him to fight without rest for around 30 minutes. *'Accelerated Healing': The drug also acts as a recuperative medicine in Bakar's system, which helped him combat and nearly cure his porphyria. It is also often used by several doctors in illegal facilities to combat Myositis and Addison’s disease and was claimed to be the cure to pure red cell aplasia. The Acrimony in his system also increases his natural resistance to toxins and other harmful chemicals, including tranquilizers in his system. Depending on the amount he is injecting himself with, Acrimony can also increase his overall metabolism to a high degree and increases his brain's response to blood loss by triggering blood clotting at a significantly higher rate. However, it does not help him mend broken bones or replace lost tissue. Dual Pistols: Mask of the Demon: Weaknesses *'Drug Addiction': *'Dissociative Identity Disorder': Trivia * For all intents and purposes, Bakar Cuevas is the Spectre's arch nemesis and main villain. Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Earth 0 Characters Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Villains